Elle et Moi
by Jenkus
Summary: One Shot. Un bout de vie tout simplement ou comment l'amour peut frapper au moment où on s'y attend le moins même si on l'espère fortement. [AU Clexa]


Bonsoir à tous,

Jusqu'à il y a peu, je n'étais qu'une lectrice comme une autre. Mais en lisant des fics Clexa, j'ai eu, pour la première fois de ma vie, envie de me lancer. Ce court texte est donc mon tout premier essai. Je remercie grandement Loulouche, LSAfor et EvilMel-EvilQueen pour leurs précieux avis qui m'ont poussée à mettre en ligne cet OS.

Je me suis lancée aussi dans une histoire complète dont la publication débutera aussi sous peu, sachant qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ai un prologue et cinq chapitres d'avance.

Je remercie par avance, ceux et celles qui me suivront (ou pas XD)

* * *

Cher journal,

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas noirci tes pages.

…

Bon d'accord, ma seule tentative d'écrire dans un journal intime doit dater de mes huit ans et ça n'avait pas été la plus brillante de mes idées. Tu dois d'ailleurs te demander ce qui me passe par la tête là tout de suite maintenant.

Ben… j'ai pas la réponse, mais je me sens le besoin d'écrire ce petit bout de ma vie qui a tout changé.

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Je vais me marier \○/

Ok, j'imagine déjà ta tête à te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça alors qu'on ne se connaît pas toi et moi.

Alors si tu le veux bien, reprenons depuis le début.

…

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai trente ans et demi (très important la demie année) et je vis un véritable conte de fées depuis bientôt deux ans et demi (quand je disais que la demie était importante !). Et ce fabuleux conte de fées va se concrétiser par un mariage, le mien tu l'auras compris. Mais laisse-moi te raconter comment les choses se sont passées.

J'ai jamais eu de chance en amour.

A dix-sept ans, ma première relation avec Finn a été aussi chaotique que catastrophique malgré sa durée de plus de cinq ans. Et elle s'est finie avec moi larguée, cocue et humiliée.

Malgré mes vingt-quatre ans, n'étant pas adepte des relations sans lendemain, j'ai attendu de rencontrer la personne qui ferait de nouveau battre mon cœur. M'étant découvert une forte (extrêmement forte) attirance pour les personnes du même sexe, je me laissais tenter dans les bras d'une jeune demoiselle de trois ans ma cadette. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, force était de constater que le résultat était toujours le même malgré nos trois ans de relation. L'histoire finissant par moi, larguée, cocue et humiliée. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne voyons !

Me voilà donc seule une fois de plus, au début de l'année 2012. Suite à une envie stupide de rencontrer de nouveau quelqu'un, mais n'étant pas à l'aise avec les gens, j'avais trouvé la solution à mon problème : un site de rencontres. Après quelques recherches, j'avais trouvé le site qui, j'en étais sûre à ce moment là, changerait ma vie.

Sauf que…

Ben après avoir passé l'étape inscription et avoir sommairement (mais vraiment très sommairement) renseigné mon profil, j'ai attendu. Attendu quoi, je ne sais pas. En même temps, qui aurait pu être intéressé par un profil pareil : cheveux blonds et mi longs, yeux bleus, cent soixante-cinq centimètres. Voilà tout ce qui composait ma description…

Bien évidemment, personne ne s'est intéressé à moi… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi XD

Le temps a passé et avec lui l'hiver s'est terminé et a laissé place à l'automne. Euh non au printemps. Enfin bref, j'ai passé les six mois suivants à m'occuper l'esprit comme je pouvais.

En fait, mis à part quand j'allais au boulot, j'ai passé des heures, des jours et des semaines à lire des fanfictions. J'ai parcouru tout le net afin de satisfaire mon envie de lecture, et surtout mon envie de romances lesbiennes évidemment. Je m'imaginais être l'une des héroïnes en train de vivre une magnifique histoire d'amour.

Bon enfin tout ça n'est pas très intéressant, j'en conviens… Mais je voulais juste situer le contexte… Rohhh…

Je vais aborder le principal, les quelques jours qui ont changé ma vie.

On est début juillet, c'est l'été et il fait beau. Non en fait la où je vis, il fait rarement beau, mais on s'en fout. Me voilà donc devant mon PC à vouloir m'inscrire (oui oui encore) sur un site de rencontres. Cette fois, j'opte pour le traditionnel site de rencontres gay et lesbien (plus gay que lesbien d'ailleurs) et je remplis toujours aussi peu mon profil.

Positive comme je suis, je me dis que de toute façon, les sites de rencontres ne servent strictement à rien et que c'est certainement pas comme ça que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un, que rien ne vaut de côtoyer des gens, des vrais gens. Ouais, mais non en fait, les rencontres, c'est pas pour moi. On verra plus tard.

Le week-end arrive et là, en consultant ma boîte Outlook, je découvre un mail venant du premier site de rencontres où je m'étais inscrite, il y a plus de six mois.

Oh oh oh…

Ce petit mail m'informe que quelqu'un à consulté mon profil.

Re oh oh oh…

Ni une ni deux, je file sur le site pour faire ma fouine et voir qui a été intrigué par mon super profil de la mort qui tue.

Hummm…

Bon ok. Me voilà un tantinet déçue puisque le profil de mon inconnue indique autant de choses que le mien : cheveux bruns et longs, yeux verts, cent soixante-dix centimètres.

Je suis bien avancée avec ce genre d'informations moi. Sauf que je n'aime pas les filles aux cheveux longs, j'aime bien le style un peu garçonne mais pas trop, cheveux courts mais pas trop… Enfin voilà mon genre quoi. Donc ça commence mal. Sur trois infos, il y a déjà un truc qui va pas. Par contre, son pseudo, j'aime bien. Alors que moi je m'étais contentée d'un Clarke18, l'inconnue a choisi keepsmile67. C'est toujours plus original que le mien.

Mais elle a les cheveux longs, ce qui m'arrête tout de suite. Tant pis.

Dans la même journée, un autre mail me disant qu'une inconnue a aussi consulté mon profil sur le deuxième site de rencontre, le plus récent donc.

Oh oh oh pour la troisième fois, c'est jackpot aujourd'hui…

Et là, surprise… Hummmm…. La personne qui a consulté mon profil a pour pseudo keepsmile. Sa description : brune, cheveux longs, yeux verts, cent soixante-dix centimètres.

Euh c'est une blague là…

Me voilà sûre que c'est la même personne. Au fond de moi, je suis dépitée (ben quoi c'est vrai, elle est pas allée chez le coiffeur entre deux consultations de profil) mais aussi intriguée. Je suis sûre et presque certaine que c'est la même personne. En revanche, mon inconnue ne doit pas se douter une seule seconde que je suis la personne se cachant derrière les deux profils puisque moi, je n'ai absolument pas le même pseudo. Clarke18 pour le premier et Ascoeur (merci le manga Kiddy Girl And) pour l'autre.

Pendant deux trois jours , on s'amuse à consulter mutuellement nos profils.

Jusqu'à ce samedi où je reçois un mail me disant qu'elle m'a ajouté à sa sélection.

Sélection ? Quesaco ça ?

Du coup ben, je ne fais rien du tout.

Même si c'est quelque chose d'insignifiant à première vue, je ressens le besoin de raconter mes dernières péripéties à ma meilleure amie, Octavia. Je lui explique tout, n'omettant aucun détail (ok, j'admets que c'est pas grand-chose, mais pour moi c'est déjà pas mal). Octavia m'écoute sans m'interrompre pendant tout mon monologue. Dans sa logique, elle me demande ce que j'attends pour commencer une approche.

Sauf que moi, je ne vois pas du tout les choses comme ça. Elle a les cheveux longs, elle ne me plaira jamais, du coup ça sert à rien.

Alors là… j'aurais du me taire. Octavia m'incendie littéralement en me disant que je ne suis qu'une imbécile et que si ça se trouve, je passe à côté de la femme de ma vie pour une question de longueur de cheveux.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça sonne vraiment ridicule. Mais piquée dans ma fierté après m'être fait enguirlandée par mon amie, je persiste.

Moi une tête de mule ? Noooon jamais. XD

Mon inconnue me donne un nouveau signe de vie en consultant mon profil le lendemain et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre de la même façon. Pendant ce temps, les paroles d'Octavia repassent en boucle dans ma tête. Et finalement pourquoi pas ?

Ce soir-là, je me couche un méga sourire aux lèvres, bien décidée à prendre contact avec mon inconnue aux cheveux longs dès le lendemain.

On est lundi, me revoilà donc devant mon PC. Je prends enfin mon courage à deux mains et je tente de lui envoyer un message sur le tout premier site où je me suis inscrite.

Après quelques secondes de creusage de méninges, je trouve enfin le message idéal pour un premier contact.

''Coucou toi,

Ma question va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais ne serais-tu pas la même personne qui se cache sous le pseudo keepsmile sur un autre site de rencontres très connu ?

Bonne journée,

Clarke18 ''

Bon il est court, mais au moins je saurai ce qu'il en est. Malheureusement pour moi, n'étant pas abonnée, je ne peux pas envoyer de messages. Je consulte les différentes formules d'abonnements espérant en dénicher une pour une heure ou une journée, comme une formule test ou un truc dans le genre. Mais non, c'est bien ma veine. Que des abonnements pour le mois ou l'année et j'ai ni l'envie ni les moyens de payer pour aussi une durée aussi longue.

Alors là, je suis dépitée. Pour une fois que je voulais faire le premier pas.

Sauf que…

Ma messagerie m'indique la réception d'un message de Keepsmile.

Oh….

Oh…

Yeah…..

J'ouvre donc sans précipitation (bon ok avec précipitation) la page du site où j'ai reçu mon mail.

''Bonjour Ascoeur,

Ma démarche va peut être te sembler bête, mais j'aurais une question à te poser.

Serais tu la même personne qui se cache sous le pseudo Clarke18 sur un autre site de rencontres ?

Bonne soirée

Keepsmile ''

J'ai certainement l'air d'une cruche devant mon PC. Elle a envoyé le message que je voulais lui envoyer tout juste une demi-heure plus tôt ou du moins, presque le même. C'est marrant mais trop flippant.

Je lui aurais bien répondu, mais je suis toujours pas abonnée.

Pffff quelle vie de chien mon pauv' bobby. J'ai vraiment la poisse.

La soirée débute et je retourne quand même visiter son profil sur le site où j'utilise le pseudo Clarke18. Au moins, elle recevra un mail l'informant de ma consultation. Deux minutes plus tard, une petite fenêtre de tchat s'ouvre.

Elle est là avec un ''Salut, tu vas bien ?''

Ohhhh elle me parle….

Je prends une grande inspiration et réponds tout simplement un ''Bonjour'' que j'envoie de suite avant d'enchaîner. Sauf que quand je tente d'envoyer mon nouveau message, une petite fenêtre s'ouvre en me précisant ''Vous ne pouvez pas répondre tant que votre contact ne vous aura pas écrit ''

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? C'est une blague ?

Y'a pas plus froid que mon ''Bonjour'' et je pense immédiatement qu'elle ne me répondra jamais.

Sans avoir d'autre choix, j'attends. Et j'attends. Quinze secondes déjà.

Au bout de cinq secondes supplémentaires, une réponse : ''ça va ?''

Je peux enfin écrire. Alléluia!

Je tape rapidement quelque chose qui doit ressembler à : ''Oui… Désolée je suis pas abonnée je pouvais plus envoyer de message sans que tu aies écrit avant… C'est pas pratique ce système…. Je risque d'être encore bloquée alors si tu veux on peut se parler via skype j'ai le même pseudo. ''

Et voilà, contact établi, je suis fière de moi.

Sauf que pas de réponse dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Du moins sur le site, parce que mon skype me fait des appels de phares.

On discute toute la soirée et quand elle me demande de parler de moi, je lui sors tous mes défauts, au moins elle sait d'avance à quoi s'en tenir. Le feeling passe bien et j'ai complément oublié sa longueur de cheveux. L'heure se faisant de plus en plus tardive et une journée de boulot nous attendant le lendemain, il faut bien que la conversation cesse à un moment ou à un autre…

Naturellement, je lui propose qu'on se retrouve au même endroit à la même heure le lendemain soir. Sauf qu'un match de volley-ball avec ses collègues de boulot attend mon inconnue répondant au doux nom de Lexa.

Avec une pointe de déception, je la rassure sur le fait que ce n'est pas grave. Ce à quoi elle rajoute qu'elle préférerait passer la soirée avec moi à discuter.

Oh…

Cette révélation me met un sourire énorme sur le visage. En fait, j'ai mal aux joues tellement mon sourire ne m'a pas quittée depuis le début de soirée….

Alors j'ose. Je lui file mon numéro en lui disant que comme ça on gardera contact le lendemain si elle le souhaite, j'enchaîne direct avec un bonne nuit et je me déconnecte dans la foulée.

Oui je sais, je suis hyper méga courageuse comme nana.

Pendant que je me prépare pour le dodo, mon téléphone vibre pour me prévenir de l'arrivée d'un SMS. C'est elle. Lexa. Qui se moque de ma déconnexion rapide et qui me dit que comme ça j'ai son numéro aussi.

L'heure affiche deux heures du matin et le réveil va être dur à six heures et demie mais je ne souhaite pas pour autant couper le contact et apparemment elle non plus puisque nos échanges durent pendant encore trois heures et demie par SMS. Je suis contente et ravie d'avoir osé lui donner mon numéro bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes.

Cinq heures et demie. Il va falloir quand même dormir un peu. Dans un moment de courage, j'ose une nouvelle fois et je lui propose de se retrouver pour le tit dej, à sept heures et demie, chez moi avant de partir travailler. Sa réponse me parvient quelques minutes plus tard et un nouveau sourire envahit mon visage lorsqu'elle demande si je suis plus croissant ou pain au chocolat.

Du coup, il est vraiment temps de dormir un peu. Je ferme les yeux à six heures et le réveil sonne à dans vingt minutes.

Outch. Ça doit être le réveil le plus dur de ma vie. Mais malgré mes quelques minutes de sommeil, j'ai la pêche.

Après une douche de vingt-minutes, me voilà dans mon salon et là, c'est le drame. C'est un bordel sans nom. J'ai environ une demi-heure pour faire mon ménage donc je me retrouve à courir partout en petite culotte pour ranger tout ce qui peut l'être.

Sept heures trente, pile à l'heure, Lexa sonne. Inspiration, expiration, je décroche à l'interphone.

''Oui ?'' (on sait jamais, si ça se trouve c'est pas mon inconnue)

Non mais c'est quoi cette voix de Robert qui sort de ma bouche ? Oo

''C'est Lexa ''

''Oui, je t'ouvre. Deuxième étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur ''

Crise de panique.

Je fais quoi ? Je l'attends devant la porte ? Oh merde les cafés, faut préparer les cafés. Vive la Senséo !

Du coup, la porte est ouverte quand elle sort de l'ascenseur et moi, je suis dans la cuisine quand je l'entends toquer à la porte. Je lui dis d'entrer et quand elle pénètre dans la salle à manger cuisine salon, je suis dos à elle en direction de la machine à café. Au bout d'une minute, je me tourne cafés en mains, un sourire gêné plaqué sur le visage. Quand je pose les yeux sur elle, je sais que j'ai perdu et que je suis dans une merde noire.

Elle me plaît… Avec ses cheveux longs.

Elle est toute mimi avec son air timide, mais son regard me transperce de part en part et ma main tremble lorsque je lui indique la table du salon.

Comment dire que je suis à la bourre au boulot ce matin là. Techniquement, je suis censée partir à huit heures pour y être à huit heures et demie et il est huit heure vingt quand on quitte mon appartement. Mais je suis si bien que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. En bas de l'immeuble, devant la porte menant aux garages, on se retrouve gênées au moment de se dire au revoir. Du coup, je me lance :

''Bon ben merci pour le tit déj', bonne journée ''

Et je prends la fuite en la laissant dans le hall de l'immeuble.

Je me désespère d'être si peu courageuse. Si après ça, elle me reparle, j'aurai de la chance. Je prends la route vers le boulot et mes pensées sont tournées vers elle. J'aurais adoré passer la journée à discuter avec Lexa.

Elle me plaît, c'est indéniable.

Par contre, de son côté, Lexa n'a strictement rien laissé paraître me concernant.

Je regrette de l'avoir laissée en plan de cette façon mais je ne voulais absolument pas qu'elle remarque mon trouble. Bon ok, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais comme dit le proverbe, l'espoir fait vivre. Alors que je suis en pleine auto-flagellation sur mon comportement, la sonnerie de mon téléphone me prévient de l'arrivée d'un SMS. Avant même de voir qui est l'expéditeur, je le sais. Ça ne peut être que Lexa. Comment dire que je suis limite au bord de l'apoplexie, j'ai les mains moites, le coeur qui menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Enfin je suis en panique complète. Si ça se trouve elle va m'envoyer paître, si ça se trouve elle a été déçue, si ça se trouve je ne lui plais pas... C'est peut-être un soupçon exagéré, mais sur le moment, je suis vraiment dans cet état-là.

Je profite d'un arrêt à un feu rouge pour attraper mon téléphone posé sur le siège passager. Je dois relire le message plusieurs fois pour être sûre de ne pas avoir la berlue. Elle a adoré passer du temps avec moi et regrette que le petit-déjeuner ait été si court.

J'ai presque, je dis bien presque, fait la danse de la joie dans la voiture. Je lui réponds rapidement que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. J'arrive au boulot avec une banane du tonnerre, mais la tête complètement à l'envers à cause de mon manque de sommeil. Raven, ma binôme, ne peut s'empêcher de venir me questionner sur la raison de mon méga sourire alors que d'habitude j'ai une tête de six pieds de long le mardi matin, premier jour de boulot de la semaine pour nous.

Je lui raconte tout en détail et elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre. La journée passe lentement et vite à la fois. Les échanges de SMS entre Lexa et moi n'ont pas arrêté de la journée et je n'ai absolument pas été concentrée sur mon travail, mais tant pis c'est assez calme à cette période.

Je peine à croire qu'il m'arrive ce genre de choses. Habituellement, les rencontres c'est pas pour moi, et quand on me connait, boulet comme je suis, les gens ont plutôt envie de me fuir. Mais bon comme me le dit souvent Octavia, la roue tourne à un moment ou un autre. Apparemment, c'est le cas pour moi et j'en suis plus que ravie. Je le sens drôlement bien mon anniversaire qui a lieu d'ici six jours.

Ma journée se termine, Lexa a occupé toutes mes pensées. Je suis quand même un peu déçue, nos échanges doivent s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui puisqu'elle a son match de volley-ball avec ses collègues de boulot.

Il est vingt-et-une heures et la soirée me paraît interminable, je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Lexa doit certainement être en train de s'entraîner. Alors que je m'attends à passer la soirée en tête à tête avec moi-même et mon chat, l'échange de SMS recommence.

Lexa m'avoue qu'elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur son match et qu'elle se fait engueuler par les joueurs de son équipe. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, elle m'avoue à demi-mot qu'elle aurait voulu passer la soirée avec moi. Je crois que je dois avoir un vrai problème à la mâchoire moi, parce que ce satané sourire ne me quitte toujours pas jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Morphée, encore une fois tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place).

Le lendemain se passe exactement comme la veille. A peine réveillée, je reçois déjà un message de sa part et les échanges continuent tout au long de la journée. Sauf que je ne tiens plus. J'ai besoin de savoir. Alors j'y vais cash, et je lui avoue qu'elle me plait, espérant au moins être fixée sur ce qu'elle pense de son côté. Parce que oui, on s'envoie des messages toute la journée, mais on apprend juste à se connaitre pour le moment, donc je suis dans le flou le plus total. Sa réponse me parvient quelques minutes plus tard et elle répond complètement à côté de la plaque :s c'est pas du tout bon signe pour moi. Je reçois dans la foulée un autre message de sa part me disant que si elle ne finit pas le boulot trop tard, elle passera me voir.

Ah en fait c'est peut-être bon signe \o/

La journée terminée, je rentre à la maison en quatrième vitesse. Un coup de ménage rapide, direction la salle de bains pour une préparation intensive de ma petite personne. Pour essayer de me détendre, je prends un bon bain chaud et je réfléchis un peu à ce que je vais me mettre. Une fois que j'ai sélectionné mes fringues, j'essaye de m'occuper de ma tignasse blonde. Sans rire, je dois passer bien une heure à essayer de me lisser les cheveux. Bon oui, je suis pas douée, j'ai un fer à lisser qui ne lisse pas grand chose et en plus c'est la première fois que j'essaye de faire ça seule. Donc l'heure est vraiment, mais vraiment nécessaire. Après de nombreux efforts, le résultat est plutôt satisfaisant. Je grignote un bout, et j'attends des nouvelles de Lexa. Il est vingt heures, je lui demande vers quelle heure elle finit. Sa réponse me parvient vers vingt heures vingt et elle m'annonce que si elle part du travail avant vingt-deux heures, elle passera me voir... Oo

Cette réponse me laisse perplexe. Depuis quand un comptable bosse jusqu'à vingt-deux heures?

A ce moment-là, je me demande si elle me prendrait pas pour une truffe... Surtout quand à vingt-et-une heures trente, elle me prévient qu'elle doit faire ''une nocturne'' et donc qu'elle ne pourra pas venir. Dire que je le prends un peu mal est un euphémisme. Après tout, j'ai quand même passé une bonne heure à me lisser les cheveux – pourtant je ne le fais jamais - et elle me pose un lapin alors que je lui ai avoué le matin même qu'elle me plaisait, information à laquelle elle n'a pas répondu. J'essaye quand même de ne pas lui montrer ma déception dans la réponse que je lui donne, mais je suis dépitée.

Je trouve qu'il y a quelques chose de louche là-dedans. J'ai déjà été prise pour une dinde dans mes relations précédentes, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence alors même que notre histoire, s'il y en a une, n'a pas encore commencé. Ce soir là, je bouillonne quand même un peu beaucoup. Ok, elle doit bosser, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elle continue à m'envoyer des tas de SMS si elle est si occupée ?

Forcément, je n'ai pas passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Il faut que je lui en parle, parce que me connaissant, moi et mon caractère de merde, je risque de lui balancer ce que je pense en pleine figure quand elle s'y attendra pas.

On est jeudi et c'est encore elle qui amorce une approche avec son petit message matinal. Les messages se succèdent encore toute la journée mais malgré tout, j'ai la tête pleine de doutes sur ses intentions. Elle s'excuse pour son annulation de la veille et se propose de passer prendre un café chez moi à dix-neuf heures. J'accepte, mais je m'attends à une nouvelle annulation.

Je pars du boulot à l'heure, histoire d'être rentrée vers dix-huit heures quarante. Hors de question de me mettre sur mon trente-et-un, une fois ça m'a suffit et de toute façon, j'ai pas assez de temps.

Dix-neuf heures, elle est encore pile à l'heure. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, je lui ouvre et repars dans la cuisine. Elle se retrouve donc une fois encore devant la porte ouverte et cette fois, rentre directement.

Quand je me retrouve face à elle, mon coeur bat de nouveau la chamade. Encore plus quand elle me tend un bouquet de fleurs avec une main toute tremblante. Et moi, je fonds comme neige au soleil. Oubliés les reproches que je pouvais lui faire concernant la veille, elle est tellement chou avec ses fleurs et son air gêné et coupable à la fois. Quand je lui demande en quel honneur j'ai droit à un joli bouquet, elle m'explique que normalement, on ne pourra pas se revoir avant mon anniversaire, et que vu que je dois aller voir ma famille à plus de mille kilomètres de là, elle ne pourra pas me les faire livrer. Elle a pensé à me faire un petit cadeau alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis trois jours.

Franchement, je suis complètement émue, touchée mais aussi hyper mal à l'aise. Je lui sers le café pour lequel elle est venue en la remerciant et elle me prévient qu'elle ne peut pas rester plus d'une petite demi-heure vu qu'elle doit retourner au boulot. Mais elle ajoute qu'elle voulait absolument me voir. Moi, je suis complètement paumée. La demi-heure se transforme en heure, et elle est toujours là à discuter. C'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer. A vingt-et-une heures, son téléphone sonne. Elle répond rapidement à sa collègue de boulot en lui disant qu'elle va bientôt arriver. Après avoir raccroché, elle s'excuse et m'explique qu'à la base elle devait juste s'absenter une demi-heure pour aller chercher à manger pour tous ses collègues et qu'apparemment là, ils meurent tous de faim.

Oh...

Elle se décide donc à repartir et je referme la porte derrière elle, à la fois contente et toujours aussi perplexe. Son boulot n'étant pas loin de chez moi, je ne tarde pas à recevoir un nouveau message de sa part. Elle est autant déçue que moi d'avoir été obligée de mettre fin à notre tête à tête.

Mais y'a rien à faire, cette histoire de boulot en pleine nuit m'obsède de plus en plus... y'a un truc que je sens pas. Sauf que j'ose pas lui en parler, après tout on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. Vingt-trois heures trente, elle me dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer chez elle parce qu'une migraine pointe le bout de son nez.

Et là j'ai la meilleure idée du siècle... ou pas.

Ni une ni deux, je m'enfile un jean et un haut, je saute dans ma voiture et je débarque à son boulot. Il faut que je sache si elle me raconte des salades. Effectivement, ce n'est pas loin de chez moi, à cinq minutes en voiture. Je galère un peu à trouver mais j'y parviens. Il y a bien de la lumière dans les locaux, mais dès que je coupe mon moteur, les lumières s'éteignent et je vois des ombres à travers les vitres.

Au bout d'une minute à peine, je la vois sortir en vitesse et quand elle me voit, elle m'engueule presque en me disant qu'elle avait peur que ce soit l'inspection du travail qui leur colle au derrière depuis quelques temps parce que les horaires de boulot ne sont pas respectés. Une fois calmée, elle me demande ce que je fais là.

Et moi, je sors mon argument de la mort qui tue. Sur le siège passager, je récupère une bouteille d'eau et une boite de Doliprane, et je lui tends en lui disant que vu qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait mal au crâne, je suis venue lui apporter de quoi la soulager.

Bon ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge... en même temps, j'allais pas lui dire : ''Ben écoute j'avais des doutes sur le fait que tu sois vraiment au boulot, alors j'ai voulu vérifier...''

Je vois qu'elle est touchée au sourire qui orne ses lèvres. Je crois que je me suis bien rattrapée. Sa dernière collègue de boulot restée avec elle sort des locaux et se dirige vers nous. Elle se présente et discute un peu avec nous. Là j'apprends qu'ils font tous des horaires de dingue parce qu'ils ont deux arrêts maladie et un congé maternité.

Je vois que Lexa est tendue. Peut-être est-ce dû à la présence de sa collègue, Abby, qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de rentrer chez elle ?

Il est minuit quand nous sommes enfin seules. Toutes les deux très mal à l'aise, la discussion s'engage de manière légère. Lexa est hésitante à plusieurs moments, elle se rapproche de moi pour s'éloigner dans la seconde qui suit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Après près de deux heures à se tourner autour toujours devant les locaux de son boulot (oui oui il est bien deux heures trente du matin), j'ose faire le premier pas.

Quand nos lèvres se touchent, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti des émotions aussi fortes rien qu'avec un baiser. A celui-ci se succèdent un bon nombre d'autres baisers, plus tendres ou plus passionnés. On se bécote telles des adolescentes pendant plus de deux heures, toujours devant son boulot. Les heures défilant à une vitesse folle, on se met d'accord pour aller se coucher, mais l'heure étant extrêmement tardive, je lui propose de venir dormir chez moi.

Mais ma classe légendaire de boulet me fait rajouter que c'est en tout bien tout honneur parce que c'est la mauvaise période du mois... Je sais je sais, je suis irrécupérable.

Elle explose de rire et accepte ma proposition de venir dormir _''en tout bien tout honneur''_. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire, mais j'aime ce que j'entends. On reprend nos voitures, direction mon appartement.

A peine couchée, on ne peut s'empêcher d'échanger à nouveau de nombreux baisers... jusqu'au petit matin où ma Lexa s'endort dans mes bras. Le réveil sonne dans vingt minutes, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle est tellement belle. Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à présent. On se connait depuis peu de temps, mais je peux affirmer que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Depuis une semaine bientôt, mes émotions sont démultipliées. Ça me fait peur, parce que je sais que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse. C'est rapide, fulgurant. Ça s'est immiscé en moi sans que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai peur de souffrir, encore. Mais cette fois, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Quand mon réveil sonne, que Lexa ouvre ses beaux yeux verts et me sourit, je le sais. C'est _elle_. Elle est celle que j'ai attendue toute ma vie, je le sens au plus profond de moi.

...

Voilà comment j'ai rencontré mon âme soeur, ma moitié, la personne qui se réveille chaque jour à mes côtés depuis cette toute première nuit passée ensemble _''en tout bien tout honneur''_.

Hier soir, quand je suis rentrée du boulot, j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir le hall d'entrée de l'appartement éclairé par quelques bougies avec une carte collée sur la porte fermée du salon salle à manger cuisine. J'ai ouvert la carte et lu ce qui y était d'écrit. Ma Lexa me proposait de poser ma veste et mon sac et de rejoindre le salon. J'ai posé mes affaires. Je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer, mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait faire sa demande. Malgré tout, ma classe légendaire de boulet international a encore fait des siennes et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui demander à travers la porte du salon, si je pouvais d'abord aller faire pipi... Je l'ai entendu exploser de rire, son rire dont je suis toujours follement amoureuse depuis le premier jour.

Hé oui, boulet un jour, boulet toujours. Mais apparemment, ça fait partie de mon charme.

Sa demande et le reste de la soirée resteront secrets.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais juste envie de me replonger dans ce petit bout de ma vie qui a tout changé.


End file.
